Just a Valentine's Day Dance
by Mable
Summary: Child has something a bit different planned for 9 and him during Valentine's Day... 9xChild Oneshot


**Mable: This was a way overdue fic for my friend Eastan11. Mostly because… I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. The premise had piqued my interest immediately, though, and I hope that it was worth the wait!... If not, I might have to take another whack at it during Easter. XD This is what I get releasing a Valentine's story after Saint Patrick's Day. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Just a Valentine's Day Dance**_

Child was fine with celebrations and dates. As much as it seemed like he would be antisocial he tended to get involved when the Stitchpunks put something special together, such as a celebration or such. However, certain celebrations were a little bit harder for him to grasp than others. One in particular would be Valentine's day and it was because of one particular reason; every Stitchpunk seemed to steal any reasonable Valentine's Day gift and, if the gift was still repeated, it would lose its impact. It wasn't like Christmas where two Stitchpunks would be content with scarves. This had to be thought out.

Unfortunately Child was a bit too proud to do anything simplistic either. He was certain that if he mulled it over further he would be able to find something unique, but it seemed like his mind drew a blank at the thought of romance. It wasn't like still edible sweets were easy to find, flowers were much easier to find but not original and not specifically good for Nine, tools were okay but not that intimate, and nothing else came immediately to mind. There was, of course, the idea of mating but that wasn't anything new to Child's thoughts.

Child, perhaps, had acquired most of the Scientist's sexuality during his birth. As a new widow it wasn't as though Julius thought much or at all about mating, which possibly suggested why it was the first to go. On the other hand Child thought way too much about the process of both soul bonding and metal molding anyway. Though it was Two who unintentionally gave him the idea for what he had planned. Naturally he wouldn't actually tell Two his plight on the off chance that it would somehow get back to Nine. He doubted Nine would be upset, but he didn't want him thinking that he didn't care.

It was actually more when Eight had said he didn't know what to do for Valentine's Day that spurred the suggestion. Eight got by well in the romance department, he did best with sudden, small acts of affection. However extravagant acts of romance didn't come as easy. Eight was practical, not flashy, but fortunately Two was a bit of a hopeless romantic. Or in any case he knew what he wanted in a romantic situation and he wanted whatever he had read. It was a price that came with his reading of books about the sea, he stumbled upon a lot of romance very quickly.

"You can always light some candles to set the mood." Two suggested to the larger male who cocked a brow in confusion, "It doesn't work if we already use candles to light the room." The Inventor chuckled a bit and the Guard asked, "Then what's One doing with you?... Wait, don't answer that if it's-…" He cut off and Two insisted, "We've been together so long that we may just go with practicality. Not to say that there isn't romance in our relationship, even if One tries to play the role of the conservative Leader. Why, just a while ago for our anniversary One and I turned on the twins' phonograph and went dancing."

Suddenly Child's mind alit at the reference. Of course, dancing, that seemed simple enough. There was something sensual about two Stitchpunks brushing fabric so intimately. Especially when it involved Nine's incredibly warm burlap being massaged against his own. Unfortunately Two had unintentionally made this plan fail before it had even began by letting it be known that One had already done it. Now there was nothing unique about a romantic dance amongst a mess of candles while listening to the soft tune of the phonograph.

When Child thought back to that same sensuality once again it struck him firmly what he could do. It would still be a dance, of course, but something that the Leader wouldn't even imagine doing. So Child prepared as well as he could. He didn't tell the twins his exact plan, but informed them of his intention to use the phonograph and asked them to see to it that nobody walked in on him while he did. He drug in a few candles as per Two's instructions and suggestions. Not simply for ambiance alone; the back room was quite dark and needed something to lighten it up a bit.

He brought in only a single stool as well as he knew that it was all he would need at the moment. Once he was certain that the arrangement was adequate he began to bide his time. It wasn't until late evening that he had planned to take Nine to the room, but less than a few hours passed before Nine started to catch onto something. He eventually asked in a coy fashion, "So, you know, it is Valentine's Day. We should so something." He nudged the pale male, "You're being awfully quiet today. Anything in particular that you have planned or…?" It was obvious that he knew Child was planning something.

Child could only smirk to himself. There was no way that Nine had any idea what he had planned for today and no way that he knew what he was nudging towards. Yet the urge to begin already kneaded at his core and Child and he found that he couldn't resist going in a bit early, not if Nine was going to insist like this. "Perhaps I do… Come with me. I wanted to show you something." At that second Nine dropped everything and followed after his mate, curious and eager to see what he had in store. When they arrived at the phonograph Nine came to his own conclusion, "Wait…" He smiled, "Is this to be reminiscent of our first kiss?"

Child stared at Nine; he hadn't at any point even considered this notion and in a way it surprised him that he missed it. He gave an answer, "…Yes." He assumed it wasn't that much of a stretch, mentally excusing it with some sort of brief memory of reading about subconscious memory, and quickly tried to steer the conversation to focus on something else before he was found out. "I have something… A bit different planned for us tonight, but I assure you that you won't be displeased." He started to guide Nine towards the stool and the younger male suddenly inhaled audibly.

"You have that tone…" He pointed out and the other male arched a brow, resting his hands on his shoulders, "What tone, Puppet?" Nine chewed down on his burlap lip without teeth and murmured, "_That _tone. That eager tone that you get." The pale one felt a smirk appear as his voice grew hushed and heavier with lust. "I won't deny that I'm eager for this." He led Nine to the stool and gestured for him to sit down. The zippered male eagerly did so, nearly toppling backwards as he fell heavily onto the stool before looking around at the candles.

"Now then, can you do me one small favor?" Child asked innocently enough and Nine nodded, "Of course." The albino moved behind him and gently began to puppeteer Nine's hands to grip the back of the stool, leaving his front unguarded and keeping him from falling back. "Stay right like this… Or…" He cut off and as expected Nine's curiosity did the rest of the work, "Or…?" Innocent or not it was obvious in his tone that he had no qualms with a romantic evening. He seemed to have expected it and it was obvious that he was growing a bit excited for what was to come.

"Or I will have to tie you into submission." He murmured into Nine's audio receptor with a raspy tone. The zippered male trembled beneath him and wondered exactly what would happen if this threat was went through with. "So you don't want me using my hands at all?" He offered, moving one to rest on his thigh and watching as the pale male's optics dropped down to it. "That's a shame, Child. You know how jittery my hands get." He gave a playful smile and Child's gaze intensified, but not in an angry way. More in an interested way as a small twitch of a smirk appeared.

Though Nine really didn't think Child was going to tie him up, so when the thread was suddenly tight around wrists which were now behind his back. He didn't really struggle, but he did test them once or twice to see if it was a loose knot for play. Strangely enough the other male had used a tight knot. Now Child slipped over to the Gramophone before turning it on, a soft rhythm filling the room. Suddenly Nine felt a little claustrophobic, however; if the music lured something, or someone, back here then they would see him in this position. He blushed just thinking about it.

Child hopped down from the Phonograph with a light sway and small smirk, crossing toward Nine. Midway through he did a brief turn in he steps, sliding in a tight circle before pulling as his cloak and dragging it off. He tossed it aside, ignoring where it landed and continued towards Nine, continuing these odd motions of turning and swaying. It wasn't until one of the final twists of his hips that Nine suddenly got an amused look, "You're dancing?" It was as though he couldn't believe it. Child had come off assertive with the male as though building for something intimate that he would be in control of. Yet all he was doing was some sort of strange dance.

Child looked immediately offended, "I am." He answered simply, now beside Nine and just pausing in his position. The zippered male cracked an amused smile, "No, no. Go on." He enticed, "I always said you didn't dance enough." The teasing only drove Child further and with a growl he crouched down a bit. Resting a knee on the bit of the wooden stool showing between Nine's legs. The position certainly felt intimate quick and Nine clammed up. "I suppose you are right. Dancing alone is silly, isn't it? More than a little droll… Unless, of course, you join me." A small smirk appeared once more.

"I would, but I'm sort of tied up at the moment." Nine responded playfully before Child remarked, "Then we will have to find a way without you standing, won't we?" He reached to lay his hands on Nine's hips, caressing them gently in his grasp. "Firstly, dancing requires quite a lot of hip movement, Poppet. You need to learn how to rock them in rhythm." He began to gently move them forwards and backwards. The motion soon managed to make Nine realize exactly how close the other's leg was to the area between his legs. Child's hands slid downwards, pushing the thighs together and rhythmically grinding.

While it didn't touch Nine at all he could still feel a warmth from the mere motion on his partially sensitive thighs. He started at Child whose optics were now closed with that same satisfied look on his face. Then he began to slide upwards, pulling his knee back as he moved forward to press his lips to Nine's own, briefly brushing their fronts together. Child pulled apart from him and slid off of him, the stool wobbling in protest, before circling him with a predatory gaze. He swayed his hips, turning slowly as he danced to the continuing beat of the music, waiting to move in yet again.

Then Child moved behind him, pressing his front against the other's back and sliding down sensually. His arms slid around Nine and fondled his zipper pull, tugging it down just slightly, triggering a soft groan from Nine himself. It was then that he realized a very hard and very obvious object brushed against his bound hands. It was still covered in fabric, hidden from sight, but that one moment revealed that Child was enjoying this much more than he had realized. Nine felt the heat grow even warmer between his legs and he wondered what more was coming.

Child's hips pulled back and soon his hands pulled back too, leaving the male somewhat open. The pale male started to move around the younger again before twisting about, turning the younger with him. Nine briefly felt as the stool lifted onto only a single leg and grasped onto the seat of it. "Who-oa!?" Nine called out in a somewhat warning as the albino chuckled. "Too fast for you, Poppet?" He offered with a chuckle before letting the stool land on its feet again before moving in again, standing practically over the male and peering down at him. He began to lean him back once more abruptly.

Nine clung to the stool with a gasp before suddenly Child leaned in to press them together. Their fronts pressed together and Nine suddenly realized that the bulge was pressed between his legs, firmly against where his warmth had culminated. It was too quick, however, and he began to slide upwards slowly. Between the nearly falling over and the grinding against his zipper track the young one was beginning to get dragged on further. He was becoming more and more aroused by this odd dance. Child pulled back to do a few strange turns and twists, moves he had studied when briefly reading on dancing.

"Child…" Nine murmured softly, rubbing his knees and thighs together, "Could you…?" Now Child interrupted with, "No." A smirk was still on his face as he turned around to face him, moving around a bit more, shuffling his legs about. The younger huffed a bit as the older slowly circled him again, disappearing behind him. "What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this?" Nine felt a blush settle on his cheeks and he didn't respond. The arms slipped around him from behind again and Child leaned in close to his audio receptor, "Or would you prefer to dance with me?"

For a few seconds Nine didn't respond, but then came a soft, "We can dance together?" Child leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Nine's neck, "We can." Slowly he started to pull Nine from the stool, crouching down and lowering the other to the floor with him. It was awkward and yet something about dropping the other's lap seemed somewhat erotic. Or, at least, it got yet another jump out of him. He turned as best as he could, getting on his knees and pressing their lips together into a warm kiss. Their lips massaged and sucked with vigor as though sapping out as much pleasure as they could.

Then Child took ahold of Nine's hips and pulled him further again him, grinding their intimate areas together, and groaned as he felt the cylinder already opened and presented to him. "Creator, Nine." He straightened and attempted to lay the younger down, only for him to stop. "Wait, we can't." Child stared for a few moments with no visible reaction before Nine's words stumbled out. "My hands. I can't lay on them like this. We have to change positions." Child raised a brow, "I'm intrigued at the fact that you would rather change positions than be untied."

"Just two more things that can get in the way." Nine playfully excused before attempting to turn over before stopping. "Wait, no. This is no good either, I'll be face down." It was now that Child noticed the music had changed to another song as well. It wasn't as upbeat any longer and was now something softer, like a lullaby, and wasn't exactly appropriate for the situation. A few seconds passed before Nine straightened, followed by Child working him back into his lap. "I have an idea that may work." Nine perked and Child slid him in closer, letting the younger's knees rest on either side of his legs to where he was on his knees above him.

Child then leaned back slightly before opening his lower clasps, to which Nine caught on and blushed. "I think I understand." He smiled a little at how foreign it would be, how new the entire situation was, and still enjoyed every second of it. Child revealed his rod from its confines and helped balance Nine who lowered himself enough that his cylinder entrance brushed the rod. Nine sighed, Child groaned, and for a few seconds they paused there before Nine started to lower himself down. It wasn't the first time they had tried together but it had been a while since their last time.

He was so tight around him that Child nearly lost it. He held Nine's hips carefully, to ease the strain on the other's legs, but was letting Nine take control of the speed. The rod slid in inch by inch until it was fully sheathed inside of the warm cylinder. For a few seconds they waited there; Nine was already panting and Child was sure he was going to be doing so as well very soon. This was primarily for Nine, the dancing and the sensual tone, and yet part of him could only imagine this as a gift for himself. Especially with the younger male positioned above him.

Nine smiled a little to Child with his usual, lopsided grin. "You ready?" He offered and Child smiled back, "More than ever." With that Nine started to raise himself again with slight assistance from Child. Their pace started slow, but gradually gained speed, and it seemed that the faster it became the faster they wanted more. Ignoring any discomfort in his knees and thighs, Nine repeatedly dropped himself down onto Child's rod, crying out at every massage of the friction between their metals. It wasn't too long until climax felt near, but surprisingly to Child it was his own.

He never made it out to be a big deal but Child always seemed to get a feeling of success when Nine climaxed before him. Now he was not only on the bottom, but he was almost there, the pulsing pleasure in his lower half having so quickly rose to the edge. From the smirk that seemed to suddenly appear on Nine's lips it was obvious that he knew exactly what he was doing. He was bound, he had been teased, and yet now he was in a form of control. Child didn't want to let go even though he was so close that it was beginning to gnaw at his insides.

A numb ecstasy circling his lower half spread higher into his body as he clung to Nine's hips and thrust inside faster, pulling him down harder, and suddenly his back went rigid. He couldn't help but cry out as he erupted, filling Nine's depths with oil-like liquid. If there was any consolation, it was the shaky thrusts during the middle of the climax that sent Nine over the edge. He cried out as his cylinder clung to the rod inside it, unwilling to let go until it finished. After a few seconds of riding it out, Child was laying on the ground long gone, Nine managed to slide himself off before practically collapsing on his mate.

"Creator…" He gasped out quietly, listening to the other's echoing pulse that seemed to be pounding like his own. "If that was dancing…" He couldn't even finish the comment. Child reached around him to undo his hands; it wasn't too difficult and soon they were free to rub their wrists before circling their captor's middle. The music was still playing, slightly slower and seeming like it was winding down, and the two let it go as they attempted to recover from the motion. "Happy Valentine's Day, Poppet." Child softly murmured with a smile, resting his head on his mate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Muffin." Nine replied back, chuckling a bit at the entire situation. "We've got to do this again. When's the next holiday?" Child didn't respond, but was quite certain that Nine was correct. He was certain he had some time before the next holiday to brace them once again. Perhaps he would even need to read more on dance moves and patterns, or find some new music. He would be sure that they made a habit of it; Nine would be disappointed if they didn't.

* * *

**Mable: Easten11, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm so sorry it was so late! ^-^ I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
